oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Desert Treasure
Anyone who has permissions should add "Ice Gloves" as requirement. Eblis is at bandit camp not bedabin camp, this article says he's "in the same camp" Run energy and the pyramid According to Framed's quickguide on this quest (skip to 10:10 for the Pyramid part), you are caught in a trap at the pyramid if you fall below 30% run energy. Can someone confirm this? Someone remove that picture of the person mage praying against kamil it almost got me killed twice. I'm sure other dumb people like me will make the same mistake and mage pray. at least change it to someone melee praying, for people who didnt read that part and assume they need to mage pray when seeing the picture. smoke diamond, telling u can use all spells but fire false. you have to use water spells nothing else the subject in the smoke diamond recieval to kill the boss is missleading thinking people can bring air or earth elemental spells these will splash also. 44 prayer recommendatio I think the recommendation for this should be 43 prayer. Nowhere in the guide is Eagle Eye mentioned, and ranged isn't recommended anywhere either, so it doesn't make sense that 44 prayer would be recommended. I think this might be a typo, and should say 43 prayer, for the protect from melee prayer 22:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Anonymous Prayer Pot suggestion on damis Prayer pot suggestion for Damis, it should be added that when fighting damis, if you attack him straight on bring atleast 4 prayer pots depending on what spell is going to be used, for example if using earth blast bring 5 to be safe. i killed him with 4 prayer left to spare using earth blast with 50 prayer and 4 prayer pots. Exarkur (talk) 11:45, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Exarkur Picking the secure chest I got the secure chest's lock picked on the first try. There are several quests in OSRS which have gotten easier compared to '07 RS as it was back then. Can anyone confirm if this is one of those cases? 14:05, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I can confirm this, the second lockpick attempt was successful. With 53 Thieving level. I can also confirm this, got it second try -- Ishiz BareWithMe (talk) 17:16, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Slayer Mask It's worth pointing out that the slayer helmet cannot be used at the smoke dungeon, it'll say you need a face mask. I thought I could use my slayer helmet when reading facemask as a requirement. There is a dead link for "ruantan". That is because his name is Ruantun, with a u and not an a. 23:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) You can use shield against Fareed without Ice gloves. Did it, and it worked. BareWithMe (talk) 17:38, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Ironman hidden skill requirement It should be noted that ironmen will not be able to purchase the required magic logs off the GE, so one must either be able to kill high-level bosses (unlikely for ironmen doing this quest), have 75 Woodcutting (boostable) to chop Magic trees, or 58 Hunter (boostable) to catch a Nature impling. Tasty Quarks (talk) 00:15, April 26, 2017 (UTC) The difficulty of opening the chest is completely exaggerated I'm not sure if Jagex made it easier to pick the chest for the shadow diamond, but I and many others have noticed that it's not that hard. This guide severely exaggerates how many lockpicks and resources to bring for that part. Tasty Quarks (talk) 07:48, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :I went through a couple hundred myself. All based on RNG, though maybe it has gotten easier since I did it. Ajraddatz (talk) 07:53, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Safe spot Does the safe spot for Damis still work? His article suggests not. Ishiz (talk) 01:05, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Poor guide Sorry, this has got to be one of the worst quest guides I've ever seen. It provides little to no warnings or help for battles, it's made my quest take probably 4 times longer than it should have because I was unable to properly prepare, I had to keep going back and forth and buying and withdrawing things that weren't described in the guide. :I disagree, but feel free to make any contributions where you feel necessary. The wiki thrives because of its community involvement. Anything you add to improve the page will make the quest easier for someone else. JohnSixxScott (talk) 16:53, July 29, 2018 (UTC)